Leagacy:The Beginning
by The Only Sane One
Summary: Two cats, one Prophecy, The begining of a Leagacy. [Discontinued See inside for details]
1. The Beginning

Mkay. 1st Warrior Fanfic so Please be Nice!

"Gotcha!"

Tom scrambled out from his friend. His Black and white fur fluffed out to make himself look bigger. But unfortunately his friend already knew how small he was. She leaped up into the air, her midnight black fur made her look like a simple shadow. Tom yowled in alarm, his blue eyes widen, and His fate came to a close.

"Surrender?" She asked him when she had landed on him full force.

"Yes Midnight." He Muttered. "I Surrender." He sighed with relief as his friend leaped off, her amber eyes burning with pleasure.

"Want to play again?" She meowed.

"I don't-" He began, and then something caught his eye. It was a long haired she-cat. Her light brown fur flowed with the wind. She prepared her self to jump, but Tom got to her first.

"Hey." He said simply.

"Hello." She sounded uninterested, and she probably was.

"So...How you doin?" He said in a very Joey (from Friends) fashion. She stared at him like he was some kind of mutant dog.

"I'm looking for Catnip." She hissed. "Make your self useful and show me where some is." Tom frowned. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Midnight was still there. Which, she wasn't.

"Well?" She growled. "Get going!"

"My name is Tom." He meowed

"Mistfur."

"Pretty name." He said "Why your twolegs name you that?" She looked mortified.

"I'm a Clan cat!" She spat. "Not some worthless kittypet like your self!" She spun around to leave but stopped. And believe me, if you were her, you've would have stopped to. For looming in front of them was the biggest dog they had EVER seen.

I know shot and stupid but Come ON! R&R :)


	2. A Meassage in the Stars

Okay!!! Second Shot!!! Sorry it took so long…

Runningstorm: Okay I'll be more descriptive and make it longer.

Mistfur stood stiff. The Dog let out a low growl as it creped closer to her. Tom leaped in between them, his fur fluffed out.

"Stay back!" He snarled. "Go away!" The dog looked confused for a heartbeat, and then it continued on. Tom let out a warning growl.

_"He's really brave." _Mistfur thought _"For a kittypet." _ The dog was a tail length away when it leapt to the side, and Tom followed. The dog then sprung forward, jaws snapping. Tom leapt back, and when the dog's brown paws hit the ground he propelled him self forward, claws unsheathed. The dog yelped in surprise as Tom clawed its brown and black muzzle. It swung it head side to side in a desperate attempt to free him self from the crazy fur ball on his nose. Finally, Tom released the dog and landed on his feet. The dog backed a couple of paw steps before fleeing for its life.

"And don't come back!" Tom yowled after him.

"You…you saved me." Mistfur murmured.

"Oh… Well it was-" Tom began before Mistfur pressed her nose to his.

"Thank you." She purred. She backed away into the forest, the shadows that the trees cast hide her, but he could still hear her paw steps. He stood there until all he could hear as the whistle of the wind.

"Your welcome."

The shadows of the catnip were long due to the setting sun. It had grown into a big clump with a space inside big enough for a badger to fit into. But inside that space was not a badger, but a cat, Tom. He sighed as he thought about the days happenings. But just when he was getting ready to leave, a part of the catnip rustled.

"Who's there?"

"Me." Replied Mistfur as she stepped into the bush.

Tom relaxed a bit, before staring at a small hole in a bush, a single star shone though. Mistfur padded beside him and stared at the hole. The star seemed to glow brighter with every passing heart beat. She put all her concentration on that star until it seemed like the catnip had faded away. When she finally looked up, the catnip was gone, the ground was gone, and she was standing in sliverpelt.

She looked wildly around. All she saw was Tom, stars, stars, and more stars. Four stars seemed to glow more brightly than the others. Mistfur stared at the stars until she saw the stars take the shape of four cats. Kits. As Mistfur observed some more she realized that the playing kit's stars had a sort of color to them. One of them had a yellowish color, another brown. And the last two green and a grayish-white. Mistfur was staring at them when one of them, the green one, slowly faded away, then the grayish-white one and then the yellow one, and finally the brown one.

Once again Mistfur found herself looking wildly around again, before her eyes fell on Tom.

_"Why is he not fazed by this?"_ she thought._ "Has he seen this before?" _ The stars had once again made a figure, this time a storm cloud. The cloud separated into four parts which then formed into four shapes. A burning flame, a flowing stream, a fern waving in the wind, and a twoleg nest. But just when Mistfur thought the craziness had ended those shapes turned into a different shape. The flame turned into a rain drop, the stream into a small tree, the fern changed into some curvy lines (which Mistfur guessed to be the wind), and the nest a setting sun. Mist fur once again looked at Tom who was still staring at the stars like it happed every day when the stars changed **_AGAIN_**. This time into cats, the kits, except older. The rain drop into the brown cat, the tree into the green cat, the wind into the grayish cat and the sun into the yellow cat. They all stepped forward and said one simply message. Then they bowed their heads and faded away as the catnip faded back, until the only star left showing was the single star that Tom was staring at When Mistfur found him.

"Come on." Tom mewed "Let's get you home." But as they left the message still rang in Mistfur's ears.

_"Four will separate one by one, but will join again to lead a new. It's a prophecy, a destiny, a legacy."_


	3. ATTENTION

**TO ALL MY READERS.**

**I've decided to cancel this fic due to:**

**Lack of reviews. (I mean come guys.)**

**The story didn't turn out like I thought it would.**

**My boredom of writing when no one appreciates it. (see # 1) **

**I want to redo it.**

**So anyway, I will leave this story up for the people who actually enjoy reading it (if there is any), But I will discontinue it never to turn back. However, do not fear, for I will soon put up a better one more fit to my liking. That is all.**

_**Signed- **_

_**T**__**Ø§Ø**_

_**The Only Sane One**_


End file.
